


The Little Moments

by KateMazm



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMazm/pseuds/KateMazm
Summary: “About the glasses.” But before he could say anything back, “I don’t need them or anything, but they make me look sexier, right?”Wylan could feel his face flush. Still in shock, he didn’t answer right away, to which Jesper responded with a mischievous smile.In a sense, Wylan had still given his answer. After all, he didn’t disagree.---This is literally just some gay fluff between Jesper and Wylan because I love and cherish their dynamic.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	The Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Open to constructive criticism. This is my first fan fic.

There was something about the way Jesper looked in the morning that made Wylan stop at the doorframe of the library every morning. Every morning, with a different book in his hand, he would pace the length of the room, long dark limbs stepping in and out of streams of sunlight. 

Wylan didn’t know why he’d started doing this. He’d woken up to the sounds of Jesper opening the door to their bedroom and slipping out. At the time, he sleepily shrugged it off, thinking it was just an early morning bathroom break. But it happened again and again and never really stopped. 

So one day, Wylan decided to wait a few minutes after Jesper had left, then follow him from a safe distance to wherever his destination was. 

At first, he was confused. Why the library? Then, for a brief moment, he felt a stab of pain. Every downcast look his so-called father ever gave him. The hollow feeling of being unwanted and unloved by a man who would never see him as enough. He hated this room. It was, in essence, his deepest insecurity. 

But Wylan loved Jesper. He loved the way the sun touched his skin. And how he’d stick his face practically in the book with a pair of reading glasses (Wylan had no idea where he got them from) propped at the end of his nose while one hand, then the other, held the book while the other was at his side. 

He was like a church of his own. Sit (leg bouncing). Stand (switching hands or readjusting his glasses). Pace. 

He didn’t know when he’d found out, but Jesper knew Wylan was there. He’d keep skimming through whatever book he’d had in hand (a different one each time), then look up and break out into a grin or call out to him. 

“What do you think?” He’d asked one day. 

It was the first time Wylan realized he’d known he was there, so it caught him off guard. 

“Uh- About what?” he responded. 

“About the glasses.” But before he could say anything back, “I don’t need them or anything, but they make me look sexier, right?” 

Wylan could feel his face flush. Still in shock, he didn’t answer right away, to which Jesper responded with a mischievous smile.  
In a sense, Wylan had still given his answer. After all, he didn’t disagree. 

Today, he made it a full three minutes before he deciding to enter the room. 

“Find the right book yet?” He asked nonchalantly, taking a seat on a window bench. Being in here made him feel anxious, so he focused as much of his attention on Jesper that he could. 

Jesper held a finger up, dramatically leaning his face closer and closer to the book in his hand, then, rocking back on his heels, looking like he’s about to tip over, throws his free hand in the air.  
“This is the one,” he grinned and suddenly pulls Wylan into a tight hug. 

“It can’t be that good of a story,” He says. A slight feeling of discomfort creeps up at the prospect of Jesper reading this to him, but he quickly pushes it back. 

“I think it is,” Jesper said. “Want me to read it to you?”

Wylan’s stomach twists a little, but he says yes. 

This is Jesper, he tells himself. He wouldn’t leave you over this. And he certainly won’t make you feel like shit about it either. He never has. 

Jesper raises an eyebrow, the glint in his eyes gives away his excitement (not like he was trying to hide it in the first place). 

He clears his throat one too many times and pushes up his glasses with a single finger. 

Wylan rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide his own smile, which tugs incessantly at the corners of his lips. 

With the book directly in front of his face, Jesper takes an audibly deep breath in, then starts to read. 

“Laying in bed beside the love of his life, the young man’s mind raced. He thought of everything up to now. The highs, the lows, the really low lows, and the really high highs,” Jesper was sitting on the other end of the couch now, a leg bouncing up and down as he flipped through various pages. 

It was Wylan’s turn to raise an eyebrow now. 

“I don’t thi-” he started to say. 

“Shhhh,” Jesper cut him off, “Don’t say anything. I might lose my place if I look at your cute face.” 

That shut him right up. He could already feel his cheeks start to burn what he knew were visible red blotches on his skin. 

“The two worst ways he almost lost a friend and then, the person he really really liked.” He continued to read a little quieter now. “The thought of it still kept him up at night. Some nights he’d toss and he’d turn, thinking, ‘Am I ever going to get better? How do I know I’ll never make the same mistakes again?’ And then, he’d turn to face his sleeping boyfriend and remember all the ways that he’s surprised him. All the crazy shit he’d done to get them where they are today. How he’d grown so much from the privy-not-so-privy lifestyle he had lived before he made it to the Barrel. And he thought, ‘Maybe I can do that too.’” 

Jesper paused. He didn’t put the book down, but Wylan noticed he wasn’t turning pages anymore. 

“But I needed help. I couldn’t do it alone and I didn’t realize that until I met you. You are the smartest person I know – well, besides Kaz, but I think we can both agree on. But I don’t know what I’d do with out you, Wylan. I-” he take a normal, though shaky, breath in, “I love you.”

For a moment, Wylan isn’t sure if Jesper is crying or not. He scoots closer to him and reached for the book, but Jesper was already bringing down to his lap.  
Even with tear streaks down his face and on his shirt, he persists. 

Now, looking him in the eyes, “I love you.”

They stay like that for a minutes that feel like forever. Wylan is stunned. He feels like crying, too, and he doesn’t know what to say. He knows what he wants to say but he’s afraid it won’t come out as clear and confident as Jesper’s confession. His mind races, cataloging a thousand different ways he can respond, all of which he doesn’t say soon enough. 

Jesper squeezes his hand and laughs, breaking the tension. Easing their way out of a moment he wished had never ended, wished he’d clung to a little longer, wished- 

“So, I got up each morning trying to find some cheesy-ass poem or whatnot, but really, what was I expecting from a bastard mercher who tried to kill his own son over illiteracy?” Jesper takes Wylan’s hands in his and intertwines their fingers. 

Wylan squeezes back. 

“I-,” he stops himself, readjusts, then continues, “You, Jesper Fahey, are better than you give yourself credit for.” 

Putting careful pressure on their interlocked fingers, he leans forward and kisses Jesper briefly. When he pulls back, he gives him a small, flushed smile.  
“I love you, too.” 

He sees the corners of Jesper’s lips turn up and that same mischievous glint flares in his eyes. 

“I’m going to need you to say that again,” he says, his voice low. Too loud to be a whisper. Quiet enough for just the two of them to hear.  
Wylan feels his face heat again, but he doesn’t look away. He would never. 

“I love you.”


End file.
